


Summer Shandy

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Series: Bumbleby Prom AU (or something) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Backgroud Renora, Background Arkos, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, High School AU, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby x Weiss, Vale High's Prom, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, Yang in a tuxedo, Yang sings a song for Blake, Yang x Blake, also Ruby's band is playing, blake x yang - Freeform, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Vale High's prom night is here, and Yang is bringing Blake to her school's big night. She surprises Blake with a song, since Ruby and Weiss are playing in the band. Bumbleby. White Rose on the side. Background Arkos and Renora.





	Summer Shandy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that sequel I mentioned. I don't know if it's as good, but here it is. Have some Bees.

Blake's dress looked pretty amazing, but it had nothing on Yang's tuxedo. Vale High school's prom was guaranteed to be a stellar event. Yang's sister was playing in the band, the White Roses, and Yang had some plans for that. She wanted to sing Blake a song the way Blake had done for her at Mistral's prom. She even made certain Ruby and the band could perform it. Tonight was going to be a beautiful time.

  
Ruby stepped outside when the band finished their sound check. "Hey, Yang!"

  
"Hey, kid! Wow, you look stunning tonight! I bet the White Queen will be all over you!" Yang nicked. Ruby rolled her eyes and blushed bright red.

  
"Hush! We're just bandmates! That hang out all the time. And kiss sometimes..." Ruby realized her argument was going south quickly. She still wasn't sure if she should call Weiss her girlfriend. Oh well, at least she got to kiss a cutie once in a while.

  
"So that song for Blake. You guys can play it?" Yang asked yet again.

  
"Sure, Sis! It's a pretty easy jam! What was it called again?"

  
"it's 'Summer Shandy' by Front Bottoms." Yang's face darkened, but Ruby giggled. Yang rolled her lilac eyes at her sister.

  
"Yeah! Really chill. We can do chill." Ruby smiled. Yang hoped she was correct about that. She saw Weiss dip out the door and sneak up behind Ruby. She covered Ruby's eyes and made her guess.

  
"It couldn't be my sweetheart! Her hands are always cold!" Ruby joked. She turned around and gave Weiss a sweet kiss. "Hey, Snow Angel!" She called her favorite girl. Weiss blushed ten shades of red.

  
"GAY!" Yang called out at them. Ruby rolled her eyes.

  
"That's the plan..." The redhead fired back. Weiss grinned as she held Ruby closer. "Calm down, Snow Angel! We have all night to get handsy, especially once we're not around my sister..."

  
Weiss grabbed Ruby's face and kissed her again, this time not pulling away. Ruby's leg shot up behind her. There were stars in her eyes as the white queen pulled away from the kiss.

  
"Now _that's_ gay..." Weiss jabbed. Yang laughed and high-fived her sister's girlfriend. Ruby pouted at the joke at her expense, once she finally stopped blushing.

  
"Hey, Goldie!" Yang's eyes turned to hearts at the sound of Blake's voice. "That dinner you treated me to was amazing! Ooh, the kid and her girl are here!" Blake mused. She hugged Ruby and Weiss. "You guys clean up nice!" She complimented. Ruby grinned and put her arms around Weiss's waist.

  
Blake threw her arms around Yang's shoulders. "Isn't she lovely in her golden tuxedo?" She bragged to Ruby and Weiss."My golden Sunshine!" She continued. Yang blushed brightly. Blake kissed Yang's lips, Yang's senses quickly returning.

  
"You're the one who's looking lovely, Moonlight!" Yang replied. Blake smiled at the compliment.

  
"Oh no, there are boys here!" Ruby joked as Jaune and Ren appeared. Both boys were dressed in super sharp tuxedos.

  
"The ladies are better dressed than us, I assure you..." Ren told them. His green tuxedo was nothing to sneeze at, and nor was the blue one Jaune was wearing. Ren had been correct, though; all four of Team RWBY gawked gayly at the sight of Pyrrha in her scarlet gown. Her muscular arms were exposed, giving all four girls nosebleeds.

  
Nora's pink dress hugged her curves. Ren could hardly breathe next to her.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
Blake and Yang danced away to the music the White Roses played. Ruby and Weiss had written some real bops, and their drummer Ecru filled their sounds out nicely. Stirling's bass guitar rounded out the sound. Ruby played a fantastic guitar, and Weiss tickled her piano's keys with reckless abandon.

  
"So, if you guys don't mind, we have a guest singer for this next one!" Weiss announced after they finished a song. "Presenting the Fireball from Patch, Miss Yang Xiao Long!" The whole dance cheered as Yang took the stage and picked up a guitar.

  
"So, my beautiful girlfriend Blake surprised me at her school's prom by singing me a song. I figured I'd try the same thing! This one's for you, My Heart!" Yang spoke into the microphone. She strummed a tune and sang to her favorite girl.

  
_I've got them bad boy blues, Baby!!!_

  
_ I've got them bad boy blues! I feel hypnotized_

  
_ By the way you move and those big, gold eyes!_

  
_ Yeah, that would be great! That would be beach house living!_

  
_ Every night, the rest of our lives! You and me, we could go swimming!_

When the chorus came along again, she sang 'big ole thighs' instead of 'big gold eyes' and Blake would get her for that later. She was too awestruck at her Sunshine right now!

  
She had stars in her eyes as Yang walked back up to her. She kissed Yang as though she'd never have the chance to kiss her again.

  
"BITCH! I didn't even know you played guitar!" Blake bragged on her Sunshine. She was using the word 'bitch' for emphasis, not calling Yang that.

  
"You play and my sister plays, so I've picked up a bit. You can see I wasn't very good, so I let Ruby do all the work! DId you like the song?"

  
"It was incredible! The verses are curious, but that chorus is fantastic!" Blake was still blushing. "I love you, Sunshine!"

  
"I love you too, Moonlight!"

  
"Oh, and what was that 'big ole thighs' bit about?!" Blake chided with a laugh. She knew full well she had big thighs. It was one of her favorite features as well as Yang's.

  
"They're hypnotizing! What can I say?" She grinned as she and Blake got back to dancing.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'Summer Shandy' by Front Bottoms
> 
> This was a fun little AU to write. Here's hoping for an Atlas ball. Or a a rave party with Team FNKI. Something to dance to, either way.


End file.
